


it's two am in my room

by revior



Series: smile for the camera [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: George is feeling horny in the middle of the night and finally takes up the offer that Dream made a long time ago.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: smile for the camera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so the beginning of this is a text conversation but then it becomes normal
> 
> (also i hope the formatting for the texts doesn't mess up somehow)
> 
> first chapter is like plot (or like what little of it there is) and the second one is porn basically

George sighed, sitting up on his bed. Jerking off just didn't feel as good at that moment as he wanted to and he knew that he needed something different, but there was no way that he would go out. Or invite anyone in. And he didn't feel like watching porn at that moment.

He was in a strange state of mind where he wanted something quite personal but at the same time wasn't sure what that was.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through Twitter for a short second before opening messages.

george  
you up?

He wasn't sure that he was expecting a response. He wasn't sure if he really knew what he was getting himself into, he just knew that he was doing _something_.

Not soon after, a response came.

dream  
of course <3  
what's up???

george  
I'm feeling horny rn  
do you think you could help me  
on call i mean

There was a long pause after George said that, and he could feel himself blushing immediately after saying it.

dream  
ofc  
do you want me to call you?

george  
give me a sec

George grabbed his laptop from his desk and placed it on the bed. This should be fun, he said to himself before turning it on.

george  
I'm ready

dream  
calling <3

Not long after, a video call from Dream was incoming and George immediately picked up.

"Hey."

"Hi," laughed Dream. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position. You just said that I could always call you if I needed something so I decided to. Is that fine?"

"Would I be calling you if I wouldn't be okay with it?" pointed out Dream.

George laughed. "Fair enough."

"So, I repeat, how do you want to do this?"

"I honestly don't know. I've never done this," admitted George, a soft embarrassed smile on his face.

Dream laughed, readjusting his camera. "That's alright. Let me lead you through it."


	2. Chapter 2

George felt surprisingly turned on by the idea of Dream leading him through it all. "What should I do?"

"You can start by taking those clothes off, you know. I don't think we'll be needing those right now, will we?"

George chuckled lightly, then nodded and pulled his pants off, revealing his underwear and the tent in them, but he quickly pulled them off and put his shirt off too. "Better?"

"Much better," agreed Dream, a smirk on his face. He went silent for a while as if he were thinking about something before answering. "Do you have any lube around?"

George shook his head. "I don't."

"That's fine. We can do everything we want without it. It'll just be a bit painful at first. But I'm sure you can handle it, can't you?"

George nodded quickly. He knew he could handle it, no matter what _it_ was. But he had a feeling that he already knew what was coming.

"Why don't I see you suck on your fingers a bit while you play with yourself," proposed Dream, a sly smirk on his face.

George blushed a little, but immediately went to go do what was instructed of him, a soft smile on his face as he sucked on his fingers passionately. He moaned lightly, turning Dream on through the phone.

That went on for a while longer, George playing with his cock and balls as he applied as much saliva as possible to his fingers before willingly pushing them back to make himself choke.

"Oh, I see how you want to play this," said Dream. "You want to play rough."

George nodded. "I want to be a good boy for you."

"Oh, do you now? Well, how about you start by putting one of those fingers in your cute little hole? I think we'd both like that a lot."

George blushed as if not expecting that question. "Of course."

He went and placed it next to his asshole and pushed in, and even if it was just a small bit of one finger, the absence of lube made it hurt quite a lot. But instead of groaning, George let out his emotions through a single loud moan and then a lot of quick loud breaths.

"That's a good boy," said Dream, his hand placed on his sweatpants that were tented up. "When you feel ready to place another one in, I want you to do so."

George nodded lightly, then put all his mind force on putting the rest of his finger inside of himself and not screaming. Again, he let out all of his emotions through a series of loud moans that turned both of them up.

Dream saw the pained expression on the boy's face, though. "Relax, George. It's all going to go smoothly if you just relax."

George nodded and started to take deep breaths. After a short while, he relaxed, and what Dream said was true. His hole relaxed a little and made it easier for him to add another finger. "Are you proud of me, Dream?"

Dream nodded, a smile on his face. "I couldn't be prouder, baby."

George took that as encouragement and started to push the finger inside himself, smiling as he saw that Dream was turned on by that. After a short while, he finally hit the spot, a huge smile on his face.

He started to moan loudly as he started to jerk himself off with the other hand. The way he was laying on his back exposed a clear view of his entire body and hole to Dream which made the latter turned on too.

"You're doing so well baby. I believe in you."

George smiled and it wasn't long before he started to feel that familiar feeling build up in his legs and arms and the rest of his body, approaching closer and closer until his cock finally let out the liquid. He had a big smile on his face as he looked at Dream. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," answered Dream. "I can't tell you how much I enjoyed myself too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might add more to this later because honestly camming is hot and nobody wants to talk about it
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
